Final Destination: Sonic Style
by SB-420
Summary: For Bloodrayne666. After escaping the Nemesis crash as foreseen by Anna, 5 Sonic Team members and 2 of my OC's start becoming involved in coincidental accidents. Can they survive? Read and you shall see... COMPLETE!
1. The Accident

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**HHHEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO FANFICTION! Yes! I am back and ready to go! This time, Death shall take our victims lives... one-by-one. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**And I thank all my wonderful reviewers for their... well... reviews. Lol.**

**Also, 2 of my OC's shall star in this FanFic along with 5 from the Sonic Team.**

**And one other notice, this is my first gift FanFic. This one's for Bloodrayne666. Hope she likes it. XD**

**Disclaimers:**** The first accident shall be a roller coaster at a local theme park called Nemesis, but I shall place it in the Mobotropolis theme park. In other words, this is a remix of Final Destination 3, which I do not own. I own the other deaths, but that's about it.**

**Other than that, enjoy... and prepare for the ride of your life...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_**THE ACCIDENT**_

It was a warm summer evening in the large theme park of Mobotropolis. The local amusement park was abuzz with screams of joy and laughter. Lights from the rides lit the sky with many glorious colours.

It was at this same amusement park that 5 members of the Sonic Team were enjoying themselves and making the most of the summer evening.

Sonic was picking up another chilidog from the vast pile he had paid for whilst chatting to Tails, who was taking his time with his chilidog. They were talking about the lack of attacks from Eggman, which Sonic found rather unusual.

Shadow was in The Edge trying to win a prize on a claw machine for Rouge who was watching him grunting in frustration as a prize slipped out of the claw whilst taking sips from her water bottle. **(A/N: Take a wild stab-in-the-dark at what The Edge is... I dare ya.)**

And Knuckles was wandering round the Forbidden Valley aimlessly whilst eyeing up some passing girls. **(A/N: The Forbidden Valley is where Nemesis and other thrill rides are located.)**

"Yes... Yes..." Shadow whispered to himself as his prize edged closer and closer to the hole. "YES!" he yelled as the prize went down the hole.

"Well done Shady." Rouge congratulated him with a seductive smile.

Shadow crouched down and pulled out his prize, a black elephant dressed as the devil. It even had a little trident wrapped in its trunk. He handed it to Rouge, who took the elephant gratefully and hugged Shadow

"Thanks Shad." Rouge reached up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Shadow, Rouge!" Called Sonic, rushing into the arcade with Tails and Knuckles behind him.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked, but inside, he already knew what was coming.

"You ready?" Tails popped up, snatching the words right out of Sonic's mouth.

"I think it's time. What about you?" Shadow responded, turning to face his girlfriend.

Rouge shuffled uncomfortably in her boots. She didn't like the look of Nemesis, nor was she so comfortable with going on it. Eventually, she sighed. "I guess."

Shadow rubbed her shoulder gently. "Hey. It'll be okay, I'll be there every step of the way." he smiled warmly.

This cheered Rouge up a little bit... Not by much, but still; she could use all the comfort she could get. Nemesis was said to be the most intense ride on Mobius. So intense, that it had more G's than a space shuttle launch.

"Okay, let's..." Shadow started, but was startled to find the 3 Mobians gone already. "Those little shits." he growled as he pulled out a green Chaos Emerald. He took Rouge's hand and held out the emerald. "Chaos Control." They disappeared into nothing.

* * *

><p>"So what's it gonna be like?" Tails asked, running through the Fast Track lane, his excitement levels already overflowing with the sound of the ride going by overhead.<p>

Sonic shrugged at his 'brother' as he, for the first time ever, tried to catch up with him. "Dunno buddy. I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Halt!" A voice popped up in front of them. The 3 grinded to a stop when Shadow and Rouge appeared in front of them. Judging by his expression, Sonic knew Shadow was slightly annoyed with the fact that they had gone off without him.

"And so, the summary: We ran off without you, you're slightly annoyed, and now you're gonna thump us. Am I correct in assuming so?" Sonic asked with a cocky accent.

Shadow growled menacingly in response, but he soon smiled lightly. "Nah. Today's a day off my emo attitude. You're lucky I'm feeling good."

Sonic relaxed his shoulders and high-fived Shadow. "Yeah."

The gates opened, allowing access for them to travel even further inwards. Eventually, it was their turn to ride. As they got on the back two rows, they noticed that two lions, one sandy coloured and one black, were already in place on the back row. They were looking at each other lovingly and talking quietly.

The 5 took their seats, Shadow and Rouge on the back along with the two lions, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles on the second-to-back row.

As Shadow and Rouge strapped themselves in, the sandy coloured lion noticed Shadow and Rouge, recognising them both.

"Hey. You wouldn't happen to be Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, would you?" he asked curiously.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly. "That would be us, yes."

Both the lion's eyes widened. "_The_ Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat who helped stop the Metarex 6 months ago?"

"Again, that would be us." Shadow revealed again.

The sandy lion blew out all of his air out of his mouth in surprise. "Well, I must say, it's an honour to meet you both. I'm Carlos and this beautiful girl beside me," he turned to face the black lion, who giggled and hid her face in embarrassment. "Is my girlfriend, Anna."

Anna waved slightly, receiving waves back from Shadow and Rouge.

"We happen to be big fans of your work. When this ride is done, can we have a photo? Not to intrude or anything." Carlos asked with plead in his eyes.

Shadow smirked. "We're never the ones who say no to fans. Sure."

Carlos jumped in his seat slightly, showing his excitement to his heroes.

Rouge breathed deeply and pressed herself further into her seat.

"Nervous?" Carlos directed at Rouge, who nodded. "Well, being the thrill seeker of my generation, not to brag or anything, I've been on this about 9 times today. The sign out front is false."

Rouge relaxed slightly. Truth or not, she was about to find out.

The floor sunk down and the ride left the station, turning right towards an incline.

As the roller coaster rolled up the slope, they all watched the horizon excitedly.

"Alright!" cried Sonic "Let's boogie on down to za speed!" he yelled, waving his arms in the air, even if it wasn't vey far, due to the overhead restraints.

Shadow's red eyes scanned the area, even if it was just trees. He then looked at Rouge, who reached out and held his hand whilst smiling at him worriedly.

Knuckles let out a cry of joy as they went up higher and higher, then they reached the end of the slope, ready to swoop down. "Alright!" he cheered as he saw the end of the climb from the side of the ride.

The ride slowed down, before speeding up as the free falling began. Turning left, Nemesis began falling until it swooped down to the ground, before rising up again.

"YEAH! WHOA! Sonic yelled as his head banged from side to side as the ride vibrated.

"IS THIS ALL YOU'VE GOT? WHOO HOO!" Carlos screamed joyfully as he felt the ride swoop down.

Anna stayed calm and closed her eyes, feeling the warm air streaming through the gaps between the seats flow through her hair as it wafted about.

Suddenly, there was a sharp jolt. It was this that let the release catches go, releasing the overhead restraints.

"FUCK!" Shadow yelped as he pulled his restraint back down and clinged to it like a frightened kitten.

Carlos and Anna screamed as they held onto each other, trying desperately to save each other from falling.

The ride reached the first inversion, a right-turn corkscrew. Everyone held on for dear life, but Tails was the unlucky one. His twin tails got stuck in the gap between the back of the seat and the actual seat itself.

He was sent flying upwards, and with no tails to save him, he reached maximum height, before gravity sent him hurdling towards the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Anna sobbed as she saw Tails explode on an upwards spike that rammed through his chest!

"SHIT!" Sonic screamed as he felt himself sliding out as the second inversion came, a right-handed, 180 degree zero G roll.

Sonic soon slipped out as the roll came, sending him exploding into the barbed wire fence that protected the others!

Sonic was diced up in flesh and blood.

"SONIC!" Knuckles cried as he saw his friend chopped up into hundreds of little pieces. However, he was thrown off as well when a barrel roll sent him flying into the rocks that covered the station, dying them blood red with guts and organs spilling out!

Shadow, Rouge, Carlos and Anna watched in horror as the ride progressed, each eye scanning for a possible danger.

However, Rouge was caught off-guard when another 180 zero G roll came seemingly out of nowhere. Rouge screamed as her wings ripped in half and she was sent flying towards anther barbed wire fence.

"ROUGE!" Shadow, Carlos and Anna howled as Rouge was diced up in the same way Sonic was. Shadow looked at what was left of Rouge, her wings!

"That's it! NO MORE DEATHS!" Shadow proclaimed, but, ironically, a 360 degree loop came up and Shadow was sent hurdling downwards, only to explode on the same carriage that survived.

Shadow, or what was left of him, splattered all over Carlos and Anna, who screamed at the loss of their hero.

Carlos looked towards Anna, fear in his eyes, along with tears. "What the fuck are we gonna do?" he panicked.

Anna was silent, but she screamed as Carlos was sucked out of his seat and bursted into nothing but blood and guts right next to the remains of Knuckles!

Anna sobbed and screamed at the death of her lover, but she was soon interrupted and sparks fell from the wheels above her. This eventually released her carriage and she was sent screaming into the air, via yet another corkscrew!

Anna knew it was her time to die, and she closed her eyes, partially because she knew that she would be with the others again.

_SMASH!_

The carriage rammed into another ride, Ripsaw, and the carriage, along with Anna was sent tumbling towards the ground.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to see what happened. Even Ripsaw itself was stopped, but it creaked as it grinded to a halt. No-one noticed that several screws that held the platform in place were loosening.

After searching through the rubble, they found Anna, still alive, but only just.

"Hang on lady! We'll help you outta there." A blue dog said reassuringly, but Anna was too weak and broken to do anything.

Whilst everyone turned for some equipment, no-one noticed that Ripsaw's final screw loosened and the platform began to fall!

Anna noticed this and tried to scream for help, but only a gasp came out as the platform came closer and closer...

**Well... That's that done. That was actually harder than I originally anticipated.**

**I would like to thank Bloodrayne666, who gave me the encouragement I needed for this. I said that I would need help with the premonition, but I guess I managed to overcome that. XD. I hope she likes this, as it is for her.**

**So, can you guess who had the premonition yet? If you can't, then hang on, wait till next time.**

**~SB-420**

**Date: 2/7/2011 (This is the British date, as will all the rest be.)**

**Time: 08:55am**


	2. Fatal Aftermath

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Hey. I'm back with a short**_**er**_** chapter. I have but 1 notice: You know how I said that this would be a remake of the Final Destination 3?**

**Well, not really, only in a minor way. Some would usually die in this chapter, but I realised that I picked too few characters. I can't afford to lose any characters in this chapter.**

**So, no deaths today, which will mean no funeral. YAYAYAYAYA... Except the people who are left on the ride. I didn't mention this, but there are 8 rows of 4 on Nemesis, which means that 24 people will die, but that'll be a brief mentioning and still no funeral.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**FATAL AFTERMATH**_

Suddenly, Anna found herself back in the station looking at Carlos, who was talking to Rouge.

"Well, being the thrill seeker of my generation, not to brag or anything, I've been on this about 9 times today. The sign out front is false." Carlos enlightened.

Carlos then faced forwards, but he looked at Anna when her hand suddenly gripped his leg. Her face sweated with fear. Fear lay in her eyes and she was breathing heavily.

"Anna?" Carlos whispered, trying to get Anna's attention, but she was deep in thought.

"We have to get off of here..." she murmured.

Carlos looked confused. "Wha?"

Anna's eyes shifted to the control cabin where the manager, a blue Komodo dragon, was just about to press the 'Go' button.

"NO! DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON!" she panicked. The glass was obviously not soundproof, as the dragon looked up and saw Anna flailing her arms about and trying to struggle her way out of her seat.

He rushed out of his seat and went to study the matter at hand.

"What is it, little missy?" he said in a Texan accent.

Anna continued to sob and weep at what had just happened, which was oblivious to the others.

"All she said was that we have to get off of here." Carlos informed the Texan dragon, who placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"I saw it..." Anna whimpered. "I saw it in my head."

The dragon leaned forward, half interested, half worried. "Saw what?"

Anna wiped some of the tears from her red, puffy eyes. "The ride. It's broken. We all died. I saw it clearly." she sniffled.

Hey, what's going on back there? Is everything alright?" Sonic's voice popped up with a hint of boredom

The dragon looked at Carlos, who shrugged. The dragon shifted his eyes through his spectacles. He walked back towards the control cabin and pressed a little yellow button. 32 boxes appeared on the computer screen in little rows of 4 by 8. The dragon highlighted the back 2 rows and right-clicked the mouse, before scrolling down and clicking on an option.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge Carlos and Anna all felt their restraints being lifted. Everyone got out, except for Knuckles, who was pulling his back in, trying to make it lock again. Eventually, he gave up and left miserably.

Anna rushed out of her seat and went to the waiting area, where she was comforted by Carlos as the other began to ask their questions.

"What's going on?" Sonic questioned.

"Apparently, we're all gonna die on Nemesis." Carlos told the group.

"I saw it... My head... I saw it." Anna fumbled for words, but could only say little.

Knuckles let his cocky attitude take over him. "Hey you... Whatever your name is! Control your bitch, will ya?"

He then began to mock Anna in a babyish voice. "It's gonna crash! The ride! The coaster! She's just trying to get some fucking attention!" he pushed Carlos and Anna back and stormed off

"Fuck you Knuckles!" Said Sonic defensively as he walked up to Knuckles.

Knuckles stopped in his tracks. He turned around, placed a glove on his chest and pouted his lips. "Fuck moi?" he questioned.

"Oh boy Knuckles. You are a right foul git, you know that?" Sonic said crossly, shoving Knuckles back sharply.

Knuckles then began a fight, smacking Sonic in the jaw, but he missed and ended up smacking Tails, who cried out in pain as he felt himself being blown back.

"Oh shit! Sorry Tails!" Knuckles chuckled whilst apologising.

Tails' eyes lit up with anger as he charged towards Knuckles. He was just about to land his punch when Sonic grabbed him from behind and dragged him outside, leaving Knuckles to recover.

After everyone had left, the Komodo dragon pressed the 'Go' button on the central desk. The ride jolted as it left the station.

Anna's ears pricked up as she heard a faint clicking sound coming from the slope of Nemesis. She turned around, but was horrified to discover that the ride was going ahead anyway; despite the warning she had clearly given!

"OH GOD! NOOOO!" she screamed as she was grabbed by Carlos, preventing her from beating the old dragon.

"Listen Anna!" Carlos shouted demandingly. Anna shut up and listened, tears streaming from her eyes. "We'll drive home. It's been a long day. Whilst we're doing that, I want you to tell me _everything_ you saw."

Anna was silent for a moment; Carlos had never shouted at her ever. She found the courage to speak again, but she was cut off when screams came from the ride.

Everyone looked up to see everyone falling off the ride at various places. They were also the same places that they would have died if they had remained on the ride.

"NOOOOO!" Anna watched in tears as everyone was flung to their deaths.

Nearby, everyone else was watching the catastrophe unfold in horror. Rouge eventually had seen too much and fainted, to be caught by Shadow, who comforted her lovingly, but still eyes glued to the ride.

Anna couldn't take any more and she fell to the floor sobbing for the deaths of the victims.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I told you it would be short. But, I got it done anyway.<strong>

**I thank Bloodrayne666, who will be helping me with Shadow and Rouge's deaths, even if they come much later into the story, thanks in advance.**

**SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 4/7/2011 (Happy Independence Day to all the American viewers)**

**Time: 18:25**


	3. A Shocking Test Run

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay again. Some issues have cropped up on my GCSE options. And I've been talking to Bloodrayne666 and reading her stories.**

_**And**_** I've been downloading demos onto my Xbox.**

**But, I'm back with the first death. This chapter may be slightly short, but enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

_**A SHOCKING TEST RUN**_

Tails was sitting down at his kitchen table contemplating over what had happened to Anna yesterday.

He couldn't get the images and memories out of his head; the looks on Anna's face, the screams and the deaths of all those innocent fun-seekers.

Finally, Tails had no choice but to do one thing.

"I'll call Anna over and see if she can tell me what she saw." he decided, flipping out his Nokia and scrolling down his contact list until he found who he was looking for.

He positioned the device to his ear and waited for Anna to pick up.

Meanwhile, Anna's phone began to vibrate and sing the ringtone. The song was Stronger by Lazee, which featured Dead By April.

**The bottom line is,**

**I know you bad for me but I find it complicated,**

**Seems where my mind is,**

**On a mission to be where you are,**

**I know where you are.**

Carlos walked up to the phone and picked it up, the phone reading, 'Tails'. He tried to remember when she gave him his number yesterday, but the vibrating of the phone was distracting him.

Eventually, Carlos placed the phone by his ear. "Hello?"

"Carlos?" Tails' voice spoke from the other end.

"Yeah. Anna's still shaken up from yesterday; who wouldn't be?"

"I guess. Anyway. Listen. I need you both to come round in about a day or two. I want to speak to Anna about what her premonition was."

Carlos thought for a few moments. Anna will still in pretty bad shape. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Tails sweat dropped. What he had actually planned was to make a machine that played memories and premonitions. "Well, if I can make an extraction machine, then we might be able to view her premonition."

Again, Carlos tampered with his thoughts, his brow scrunched up in concern. 'I know Tails _was_ an amazing scientist and inventor, but what if something goes wrong?' he thought with concern

He sighed. "Okay. I'll text you if Anna wants to go."

Tails smiled. "Terrific. You can tell her that she doesn't need to watch."

Carlos nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay." he said as he hung up the phone and looked towards the stairs that led up to where Anna was most likely to be sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>DING! DONG!<em>

Tails rushed open to allow his guests in. Outside, Carlos stood confidently with Anna in his arms.

"Come on in." Tails welcomed. Carlos and Anna stepped inside. "Sorry for the state of me. Go to the kitchen and press the entire tap down. The floor will sink on a platform. This'll be normal. Wait once you get down there, I gotta go clean myself off." Tails explained before rushing off to shower off the multiple grease marks dotted around him.

Carlos walked to the tap that was located in the kitchen. He was about to access the workshop when he realised Anna wasn't by him. He turned to see Anna standing nervously at the entrance to the kitchen.

"You coming?" he asked as he held out his hand. Anna shuffled slightly before walking up to Carlos, taking his hand.

He looked at the tap. It was a futuristic looking tap; it had two separate nozzles, one hot, one cold, that spiralled and coiled around each other beautifully.

Carlos placed his hand on the coiling nozzles and took a deep breath. He pressed his hand down gently.

The whole room seem to rise as the platform began to sink at around 5mph. Lights and cameras that were implanted into the wall passed Carlos and Anna as they sunk lower and lower and lower and lower.

With 20 seconds, the platform jolted to a halt, marking the end of the trip down. Carlos and Anna stepped off and gazed around. It wasn't much; the whole room was covered in chrome plates and a small keypad sat underneath a black, blank screen. They were next to a _colossal_ door that opened outwards, judging by the way that the hinges were visible.

A whir snapped Carlos and Anna out of their mini trances. They looked back to find the platform the descended on rise back up to wait for Tails.

"What do we do now?" Anna spoke up from her seemingly endless silence.

Carlos walked around the room and shrugged. They both sighed and sat down together to wait for Tails.

Meanwhile, Tails was just approaching the tap just in time to see the platform come into view.

"Ah. They're down there. Best not keep them waiting." Tails hopped onto the platform and pressed the tap, making the platform descend once again.

But just as Tails' head vanished from view, he made a miraculous leap out of the hole.

"I love this next part." he chuckled. **(A/N: Query: Is Tails saying that, or the author, SB-420?)** He ran back into his living room and crouched in front of the empty fire place. He pushed in one of the bricks, which opened up to reveal a long, winding tunnel that ran presumably to where Carlos and Anna were waiting.

Tails chuckled in excitement as a cannon descended from the ceiling, automatically adjusting its trajectory so that the muzzle was in-line with the hole.

Using his twin tails, Tails made it to the back of the cannon where a door was already open. He popped himself inside it and shut the door as a countdown was heard over the blaring of a siren.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero." At the end, Tails was detonated into the hole, his body fitting perfectly, as he travelled down the long, spiralling, looping, barrel rolling tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Oh my fucking God! Where is he? He better not have ditched us and left us to rot in hell." Carlos was getting rather agitated at Tails' absence, unaware that he was travelling down towards them at 70mph.<p>

"We'll give it 2 more minutes. If he's not here by then, we'll call the platform down again." Anna suggested, attempting to calm Carlos down, who grunted in annoyance, as he wasn't the most patient guy on Mobius, which was ironic as lions were _supposed_ to be patient.

A whir from the ceiling noted that Tails was coming down. The plates opened and the platform descended from the tunnel, but with no Tails.

Just then, 16 of the chrome plates opened up, releasing 16 bouncy cushions that packed themselves together and extended whilst 9 plates opened up, revealing a long tunnel.

Anna and Carlos were separated by the cushions, but assuming by the increasing rumble, something was coming down the tunnel... Fast!

The rumbling turned into screaming of the joyous type. The cushions were then impacted by a large object that became embedded in the cushions.

Both Carlos and Anna were shocked, even though they knew that something was coming.

After about 10 seconds, the cushions began to retract slowly, until they were completely sealed, leaving an immobilised yellow fox on the floor. **(A/N: OMFG! I had no idea that I would actually enjoy writing that section!)**

"Tails!" Anna rushed to his side and tried to get him to wake up. Just then, laughter erupted from the kitsune, making Anna jump back in shock.

After about a minute of doing nothing but laughing, Tails found his balance again, despite being thundered down a 2 mile long tunnel. "Oh God. I fucking love that!" The giggling fox thought aloud as his eyesight stop rolling around repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Tails shook his head to shake off the finishing dizziness. "I'm fine. I just wanted to take the fun route." he chuckled as he walked up to the keypad and screen on the wall.

Carlos and Anna watched as he typed in a ridiculously long password, which appeared as green asterisk's on the screen.

As Tails hit the 'Enter' button, the colossal door beside him hissed and whirred as the catches and locks began to release slowly. The door then made a jolt outwards, startling Anna and Carlos. As 2 rails became visible in a flash of light, the door began to slide upwards, revealing the workshop that Tails had talked about.

It was _huge_! Planes and weapons lay in rest from the times when they had fought Doctor Eggman. Multiple corridors stretched out to other sections where other inventions were presumably stored. The workshop went 5 storeys high.

Carlos and Anna just gawped at the vast building in which they stood.

"Holy shit! You made all this?" Carlos' voice echoed throughout the many hallways.

Tails just rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Yeah. I hate to brag, but I built this over 4 years ago. This place stretches over 5 kilometres." he admitted, trying not to boast.

There was a long silence between the 3. All anyone would hear would be the breathing of Carlos, Anna and Tails, and the machinery working in some far off distant room.

"Well. This way to reveal all." Tails said in a mockingly spooky and mystical voice, walking off through one of the many corridors, Anna and Carlos close behind.

When they arrived, this _extraction machine_ was just as Carlos had actually imagined; there was a goldeny-brown cubical with a helmet that was _'Taized up' _as Tails always described his work. Multi-coloured wires sprung up from the helmet and were sealed into one, big, black wire cover. The wire cover then travelled upwards and into a projector that was in front of a white screen.

"Behold, The Dream Catcher!" Tails shook his hands in the direction of The Dream Catcher to try and add effect, but ended up failing miserably.

"Is this gonna show us what Anna saw?" Carlos asked curiously.

Again, Tails just rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Well, I need to do a quick test run, just to confirm that it works. But, yeah. This is it. Oh, and ignore the name, it catches more than dreams. It catches memories and premonitions and displays them on the screen." Tails admitted sheepishly. "If you go through there," he pointed to a small, simple door that lay next to a huge mirror. "You'll be able to view the test run... Just to see what Anna will have to go through." The fox directed them through the door, unaware that this would be the last time he would see them.

As Tails prepared himself for the test run, Carlos and Anna sat on little, wooden stools behind some one-way glass; both were nervous for Tails' safety, since this was a test run.

As Tails entered the cubicle, he was unaware of a few things; that the cubicle was soundproof, and that a drink on the work table behind him looked as if it were about to fall.

But ever since the accident, not only had Tails become slightly worried, but he also became a bit over confident in the fact that he wouldn't die. So, with the over confident side, Tails was ignorant to the table and the near-to-spilling drink.

Tails flicked a switch on the helmet and the machine began its test run. Lights blipped and the machine beeped as The Dream Catcher started scanning Tails' mighty brain for its location, which was chosen by Tails' mind.

But when The Dream Catcher began to operate, it released a small rupture of wind. The cup on the table caught the wind and spilled, dropping down onto the wires below. Its contents were spilled onto a small opening in the wire.

When the water came to contact with the open wire, electricity surged both ways, blowing the plug from the fuse.

With nowhere to go, the electric current travelled to its new nearest exit, the helmet. The electricity reached the helmet and began to shock Tails!

Tails screamed in agony as 169 volts of electricity pulsated around his body!

Behind the one-way glass, Carlos and Anna watched in horror as The Dream Catcher malfunctioned, killing Tails in the process. They tried to help him, but the door was locked shut, preventing their escape.

Suddenly, Tails' body couldn't take the shock and exploded, blood, guts and other insides sprayed the cubicle blood red! **(A/N: Pun intended)**

Anna screamed and Carlos just stood there, eyes wide with horror, as Tails' body exploded.

They walked carefully towards the door, which was ironically unlocked and opened with ease...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That took a while. So, Death has claimed his first Nemesis victim. Who shall die next?<strong>

**Also, I just wanted to say that my school, Casterton Business & Enterprise College, had a MASSIVE Flash Flood! I am not kidding! Rain flooded the entire school, the steps became waterfalls and even the outside bench area outside of the PE changing rooms became a mini, .5 foot swimming pool!**

**And all I have to say is... I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT!**

**And another thing before I forget, this death came to me in a dream. I'll tell you what happened: I was checking my E-mails, when I got 2 E-mails from Bloodrayne666. I opened the first one, and it said that she was moving to Japan. *Shrugs***

**I then opened the second one, and it was an animation of Tails' death. It was so perfect in every way that I had to use it. Of course, a few minor tweaks were made to it, but anyways...**

**So, thanks Bloody?**

**Song used as Anna's ringtone was Stronger. Sung by Lazee, featuring Dead By April.**

**SB-420**

**Date: 8/7/2011 (Just a quick note, if you Americans are complaining that I'm using a British date, the stop complaining and get used to it!)**

**Time: 16:42**


	4. The Truth About Anna

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Hey guys. I'm back after much consultation with Bloodrayne666.**

**You see, this chapter was originally going to have the funeral, which is something I **_**really**_** don't want to write.**

**So, instead, this chapter will take place after the funeral, but that will take place in one of the two flashbacks this chapter shall contain.**

**Hope Bloody is happy with this. I will make the flashback as good as I can.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**THE TRUTH ABOUT ANNA**_

Anna was sat in her bedroom just gazing out to the dark sky. The pitter patter of the rain that fell filled Anna's mind with even more sad thoughts.

It wasn't easy, but Anna had been like this for at least an hour, thoughts like, 'Why me?' and, 'What's gonna happen to us?' ran throughout the course of her mind.

Eventually, she sighed as memories of yesterday's funeral began pouring in, tears gently flowing down her soft, damp cheek.

_Flashback_

_Anna looked at all of the photos of the Nemesis victims as she walked along the small corridor. She was wearing a small black skirt with black, high heeled shoes. Tears ran down her face, ruining her mascara._

_All along the corridor, photos of the Nemesis victims were placed neatly in a row. Flowers, messages from friends and family, even some little candles, with flames that flickered about with the wind, decorated the photos._

_As Anna walked towards the church doors, she stopped in her slow moving tracks when she came to a very familiar photo of a very familiar person._

_Tails..._

_The photo was of Tails standing proudly next to the X-Tornado. By the looks of the photo, he had just completed repairing and reinstalling the Chaos Drives that located the Chaos Emeralds via the use of a single Chaos Emerald._

_Anna smiled sadly as she gazed at Tails' photo even more, remembering when she took the photo after Tails had begged and begged and begged._

_After a moment, she wiped away some more of the tears as she began walking through the doors of the church._

_As she walked in, everyone looked at her, which made her hide her face and walk faster. She noticed Shadow and Rouge sitting in silence with their heads bowed in respect. Knuckles was sitting behind them, doing the same._

_Eventually, she sat down at the front next to Sonic, who was just staring at Tails' coffin, and Carlos, who was waiting for the service to start._

_The priest, a black and white badger, looked at Anna sympathetically and he began the service._

_All through the service, Anna was in a daze, she couldn't help feeling so guilty that she couldn't stop the ride, and now because of her, some people were dead, and then, to add to that, she and Carlos couldn't prevent Tails' death._

_Several songs had been requested, like; '__**Fly**__'__by Celine Dion, '__**Wind Beneath my Wings**__'__ by Bette Midler, __'__**Angels**__'__by Robbie Williams and '__**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**__' by Aerosmith._

_When Sonic went up to do a touching speech about Tails, he promised that his memory would live on in pride, and that his workshop would not become a dusty, banged up place, but it would remain a place of memory, a 'museum' he said._

_Finally, Anna had the courage to go up and make a personal request. "I... I have a song I wish to sing in memory of our lost friends... Something I wish to tell them." she said as she looked at the woman at the back of the church, who nodded as she selected an instrumental from the chosen list. __**(A/N: This song is rather upbeat, but it does suit the scene... Kinda...)**_

_As the introduction played, Anna wiped some of the tears as the lyrics ran through her mind._

_**There is a brightness, ooh,  
>It's like the sunshine,<br>That comes down among the trees,  
>And kisses the ground.<strong>_

**The city is like a maze,**  
><strong>We all never fly,<strong>  
><strong>We feel the loneliness.<strong>

_As she sang in a sweet, yet tearful, Japanese-like voice, she tried not to look at everyone who looked up at her in sadness._

**There is water, ooh,**  
><strong>It's so beautiful,<strong>  
><strong>They keep running towards a dream,<strong>  
><strong>Reaching to be free.<strong>

**If you are afraid of despair,**  
><strong>Please come to my precious world,<strong>  
><strong>The secret garden's here.<strong>

_She reached a small break before the chorus, yet still she did not make eye contact with anyone in the audience._

**We can fly away,**  
><strong>And we can talk heart to heart,<strong>  
><strong>Let's get to paradise with invisible wings,<strong>  
><strong>Someday our dreams will come true.<strong>  
><strong>So we can find the way,<strong>  
><strong>Yes, we can stay together now,<strong>  
><strong>Because there is hope for everyone,<strong>  
><strong>The secret garden's waiting for you.<strong>

_Another small break allowed Anna to make a small amount of eye contact whilst wiping away her tears._

**There are so many flowers, ooh,**  
><strong>It's so lovely,<strong>  
><strong>They stay in your heart,<strong>  
><strong>Yes, forever more.<strong>

**You are my special friend,**  
><strong>Please come to my precious world,<strong>  
><strong>The secret garden's here.<strong>

**We can fly away,**  
><strong>And we can talk heart to heart,<strong>  
><strong>Let's get to paradise with invisible wings,<strong>  
><strong>Someday our dreams will come true,<strong>  
><strong>So we can find the way,<strong>  
><strong>Yes, we can stay together now,<strong>  
><strong>Because there is hope for everyone,<strong>  
><strong>The secret garden's waiting for you.<strong>

_**Ooh, my friend,  
>We can fly, we can smile,<br>Let's make a dream.**_

_During the instrumental break, Anna dared to look up and see that everyone had their eyes on her, Rouge was dabbing her eyes. Shadow had an arm around Rouge trying to comfort her, and even Knuckles was wiping his eyes, as he was so touched._

**We can fly away,**  
><strong>And we can talk heart to heart,<strong>  
><strong>Let's get to paradise with invisible wings,<strong>  
><strong>Someday our dreams will come true,<strong>  
><strong>So we can find the way,<strong>  
><strong>Yes, we can stay together now,<strong>  
><strong>Because there is hope for everyone,<strong>  
><strong>The secret garden's waiting for you.<strong>

_**We can fly away  
>And we can talk heart to heart<br>Let's get to paradise with invisible wings  
>Someday our dreams will come true.<strong>_

_End Flashback_

A knock on Anna's door brought her back to reality.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly.

The door opened, Carlos walking in with a tray of warm pizza slices.

"Hey. How are you?" Carlos asked, his brow scrunched slightly with concern.

Anna took the tray and placed it in between the two. Anna picked up a slice and blew away the steam before placing it in her mouth.

"Fine..." Anna replied half-heartedly as she rested her head on Carlos' shoulder whilst he stroked her hair gently.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked as he picked up a pizza slice.

Anna swallowed her piece as she picked up another. "I guess." she popped the second slice in her mouth.

Carlos sighed. "You haven't been yourself since the funeral."

Anna looked up slightly; tears filled her red, puffy eyes. "I could have stopped Tails' death." she thought aloud.

"How?" Carlos became ever so slightly interested.

"I never told you... About what happened before the test run?" Anna asked as she began to explain. "Well..."

_Flashback_

_As Tails prepared himself for the test run, Carlos and Anna sat on little, wooden stools behind some one-way glass; both were nervous for Tails' safety, since this was a test run._

_Suddenly, Anna's vision went black and random objects replaced her view._

_**A switch was flicked upwards.**_

_**A rupture of wind travelled past.**_

_**A cup fell, spilling its contents.**_

_**A lightning bolt.**_

_Anna's vision returned after the bolt of lightning, but she was already far too late..._

_End Flashback_

"Are you saying you can see who dies next?" Carlos asked worriedly.

Anna nodded, unsure on the actual answer.

"Well then, who's next?"

"I... I don't know. I haven't had the vision yet..." Anna replied.

Carlos sighed heavily as he got up and left. "Get some sleep. You'll need the energy." he suggested.

The door closed and Anna was left to think herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That went rather well. Apologies for the delay. I had writers block on the funeral section.<strong>

**The song that Anna sung at the funeral is called, 'The Secret Garden' sung by Madoka.**

**SB-420 ;)**


	5. Thorns' In My Side

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Hello! SB-420 here with a special notice. If this chapter gets a review from Bloodrayne666, then this'll have more reviews than Death Station.**

**So a special thank you to Bloodrayne666, whom of which I could give a MASSIVE hug, and I wish her the best of luck in her completion of War Of The Mobians!**

**Anyway, in other notices, this death is a tribute. Well... When I say, 'tribute' I mean that this is a remix of a death that has been confirmed in the new Final Destination 5, so call it what you want, but I don't give two shits about it!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

'_**THORNS' IN MY SIDE**_

Sonic locked his front door and turned around, the sun glistening and warming his fur, as he thought back to yesterday's funeral, tears forming amongst his eyes.

"Tails..." he whispered, his heart broke every time he thought of the golden kitsune. He was still shaken up about the whole thing.

After 5 minutes of thinking, remembering and not going anywhere, he decided to get a bit of pain relief.

He flipped out his Blackberry from his pocket and flicked through his contact list. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for his boss at AirShot, which was where he worked as a postal delivery man, to pick up.

Meanwhile, the telephone began to make its ringing sound as the blue duck waddled up to it.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

Sonic was caught by slight surprise. "Mr. Sankey?" Sonic asked.

"Ah! Sonic! What can I do for you?" Mr. Sankey answered cheerfully

Sonic cringed as memories came back to him. "Um... I'm gonna be about an hour late. I gotta do a small something."

"What?"

"Well, my friend died 2 days ago, and I'm still broken up about it. I figured it'd be best to get some relief."

Mr. Sankey lowered his head. He had heard about the fox's death. "Sure... Take all the time you need... I'm sorry about his death." he said sympathetically.

Sonic smiled weakly. "Thank you sir." he said as he hung up the phone. He looked up towards the sun; its golden glow reminded him of Tails.

"I'm sorry Tails... I miss you..." he whispered. He walked down the path, not feeling in the mood for running.

As he walked down the shop-filled streets, he saw many things that reminded him of Tails; there was a fox, just about the same age as Tails, walking merrily down the street, there were many other things that Sonic tried to block out.

But as he walked past one particular shop, he saw something that he couldn't block out. This shop happened to be Tails' favourite shop. He always used to go in there for parts that he needed.

Sonic never understood much science and engineering, but when Tails dragged him in to help him, he would never turn his nose up at his little brother.

He sighed and walked on, memories seemed to fill and hang about in his mind of the many, many good times he enjoyed with Tails.

Within about 10 minutes of the phone call, he reached the shop that he knew could help. It was called, 'Zhēn cì' and was one of the best acupuncture stores in Mobotropolis.

Sonic only went there in times of life or death, particularly before and after a big battle, but now, he was trying to cling onto life as best as he could.

The door opened to Sonic's push, the little bell alerting the entrance of a customer. The lady behind the desk, a Chinese looking goose, stood up from under the desk and gasped.

Eventually, she calmed herself. "Nǐ hǎo xiānshēng shēngbō." she bowed and welcomed in Chinese. **(A/N: I shall place translations in bold.) Hello Mr. Sonic.**

Luckily for Sonic, he knew Chinese from his school days. "Zǎoshang hǎo. Wǒ xiǎng yǒu yīgè jíshí de zhēnjiǔ huìyì." **Good morning. I'd like to have an instant acupuncture session.**

"A... ... Tā yǐjīng yǒu yīduàn shíjiān. Lái, lái." **Ah. It's been a while. Come, come.** The goose ushered Sonic through a curtain of beads and into one of five rooms.

Sonic looked around, the memories of his last visit filling his mind.

He shook his head to snap himself out of his memory and he laid himself flat on the wooden table. But when it creaked slightly, it unnerved Sonic, but after that, the creaking ceased.

"Ń... Nǐ quèdìng zhè shì ānquán de de?" **Um... Are you sure this is safe?** He asked nervously.

The goose looked at him and smiled. "Dāngrán." **Of course. **She enlightened cheerfully.

Sonic breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself, with the help of the acupuncturist singing a calm Chinese song.

Sonic did his best to resist the urge to yelp when the first pin was inserted into his leg, and he succeeded. Within minutes, the first sets of pins were embedded in his left leg, and it became numb with each pin.

The acupuncturist then moved onto his right leg, inserting the pins one-by-one. Again, his leg became numb.

The chest area, the arms, the face, the neck, one-by-one, the acupuncturist placed the pins in, using a diagram that was placed along with the pin set.

Eventually, the acupuncture, or at least the pin part, was complete, and Sonic was completely immobilized.

"Yǒu. Xiànzài, wǒ yào qù nǐ líkāi yuē bàn xiǎoshí. Suīrán fāshēng de shìqíng, wǒ xiǎng nǐ fàngsōng. Shèzhì nǐ de xīn zìyóu... ..." **There. Now, I'm gonna leave you for about half an hour. Whilst that's happening, I want you to relax. Set your mind free... **The goose said soothingly as she placed the ultimate pin in his forehead.

She stood up from her crouching position. "Xiànzài, wǒ jiàng zài qiántái. Dǎ diànhuà gěi wǒ, rúguǒ nǐ xūyào shénme." **Now, I'll be at the front desk. Call me if you need anything.**

She walked out and headed to her desk, leaving Sonic to do nothing but think.

With naturally nothing to do, and the fact that he couldn't move, Sonic just began to reflect on how his life had gone so far, remembering the times he had met all his friends, including Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Big and Froggy, the Chaotix, all of them.

However, there was one that he was trying so hard to forget. Tails. His near brother. He remembered how the two had met, how much of a friend he was, how he helped defeat the Metarex and make his love known to Cosmo and all the good times, which was every second.

Eventually, he came back to the speech that he had spoken at the funeral, particularly the part where he said that his workshop would be a place of memories. 'A museum' he put it.

'I know what I'm gonna do.' he thought proudly. 'Tails? Don't you worry. I'm gonna start making your workshop into the memorial it deserves to be.'

However, the table made another creak, much louder than last time. This made Sonic rather worried.

"È... Wèi?" **Uh... Hello?** Sonic cried out, his voice shivering slightly, but no response.

Suddenly, the two legs on the side of the table gave way, sending Sonic rolling down, pins facing the floor...

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuuuuun... Well? Rather sudden. But this is just a remix of what will happen in Final Destination 5. The part where the man falls off is confirmed, but I don't want to give away what else happens within the room...<strong>

**Apologies for the rush, I just wanted this done badly.**

**Also, I have had a review from a reader called ****ShadowandSilverluv21, which means that this is my best story so far. You can scratch what I said earlier... Except if Bloody's reading this, then the hug's still there.**

**SB-420**

**Date: 19/07/2011 (Only 3 more days until the summer holidays. ****)**

**Time: 128:34**


	6. Chapter 6

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Can I just say this? This chapter is the one I have been itching to write. No, it's not the end, but it is for our favourite echidna.**

**This came to me in a dream, just like Tails' death. No! I shall not reveal it! Only in the format of thrill.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**A SMALL WOUND? MORE LIKE A RIP IN THE BACK!**_

Two days later, everyone was gathered at the gravestone of Sonic at the Mobotropolis graveyard. Shadow and Rouge were standing the nearest and Rouge was putting some flowers on the mound of earth.

They had all received the news on the TV when a sudden announcement was made.

Anna turned to Carlos. ""I don't understand it Carlos," said Anna, "We already lost Tails, and now we've lost Sonic" Carlos placed his hand on her back and embraced her.

Shadow and Rouge were standing behind the two listening in on their mystery.

"I have to agree with Anna on that." Rouge whispered quietly. "We already Tails; so why did Death claim Sonic? I find it very strange."

Shadow just sighed as he continued to look at his rival's tombstone, reading what was engraved on it.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**The greatest hero the world will ever know**

**Loyal friend**

**Blessed hero**

**Taken, yet never forgotten**

"Come on big guy. We're all pretty stressed right now." Rouge suggested to Shadow, who sighed in agreement as they began to leave the cemetery.

Carlos turned around to see Shadow and Rouge leaving. "Hold on? You're leaving?"

Shadow just stopped and whispered something to Rouge, who nodded and walked on. Shadow then walked up to Carlos and Anna.

"Listen guys. I don't have many premonitions or bright ideas, but I've got a hunch that the deaths are something to do with your premonition." The ebony hedgehog directed to Anna. "I suggest you try and remember who dies next and try and save them."

He walked off in silence, leaving the two lions alone in the cemetery.

"Knuckles..." Anna thought aloud absentmindedly.

"What about him?" Carlos enquired.

"He's next. We gotta find him." Anna became slightly panicked.

The two began to run to Carlos' car, a red Mazda RX-8. As they buckled themselves up, Carlos stomped his foot down whilst changing gears, so that it was in its fastest mode.

The car rocketed away, the noise echoing against the silence.

"Okay. So we gotta find Knuckles. Did he tell you where he would be?" Carlos asked hurriedly.

Anna was silent as she tried to remember. Her mind clicked, but her eyesight was cut to black before she could say anything.

**Interlocking cog wheels began to turn.**

**A lift began to rise.**

**The platform began to tilt.**

**A countdown.**

**A small metal prick stood up.**

**The sound of an explosion.**

**A jet stream of water.**

Anna's vision came back as she gasped.

"Was it..." Carlos was interrupted

"Get us to that Aquapolis _now!_" Anna instructed. "I know how Knuckles is gonna die!"

"How?"

As Anna began to explain, Carlos continued driving to the land of water fun, known to many as Aquapolis.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're up." The lifeguard announced. The kid whooped as the door slid upwards. He got in, and the door closed. He was then shot up on a 30mph lift.<p>

The lifeguard looked back at the queue; it was _huge_. There must have been at least 50 people in the line, if not, more.

Amongst this line, more like 3rd, Knuckles stood with his arms crossed and his foot tapping to the beat of the loudspeakers.

He looked up at the ride he was in line for. Just like the line in which he was stood in, the ride was also huge. He knew the ride, since he had helped make it. A rider lay down on a metal platform, which rose up to a height of 500ft at a speed of about 30mph. Once at the top, the platform would tilt, so that you were near to falling.

A countdown signalled the beginning, followed by a jet stream of water. The rider was then launched, along with the water flow, down the ride, clearing obstacles such as loops, barrel rolls, zero G rolls and jumps, before spiralling down into a space bowl.

The ride was shortly afterwards named, 'Bloodrayne' after the blood curdling experience.

"Hey. Your turn." Knuckles snapped out of his daydream to find the lifeguard waving his hand, ushering him on.

Knuckles smirked as he entered the lift. The door closed around him, but it wouldn't leave the station. He looked out to see the lifeguard trying to stop a small fight.

The lifeguard then turned around and quickly hit the button. The lift jolted, sending a piece of the platform flying up, before unknowingly to Knuckles, landing in between Knuckles' legs, getting caught in the platform and making it stand.

But Knuckles wasn't paying any attention; he was just looking up at the top of the ride, which was quickly coming into view.

The ride reached 500ft and it came gently to a halt. The sound of the mechanics was heard as the platform tilted, so that it was level with the rest of the slide.

As the countdown begun, the sound of water being pumped behind Knuckles was heard, and by the sound of it, there was a lot of it.

"Zero. Let the games begin." The countdown finished and the water was released, sending Knuckles flying down the slide.

But the piece of the platform was still standing, and when Knuckles was launched, the piece began to rip his back open, sending his guts and blood everywhere and ripping his back open!

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Carlos asked as he and Anna wandered round Aquapolis, desperately searching for the red echidna.<p>

"I dunno. Keep look..." Anna was interrupted when she saw water from Bloodrayne beginning to turn blood red. "What's that?"

Carlos looked up to see that blood and guts were spilling from the first jump. He quickly diverted Anna's gaze as the body, or what was left of it, was spilled out.

"Jesus fuck!" Carlos mumbled as screams began to fill the air around them.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Finally, I have finished. And just in time as well. BECAUSE IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS! WHOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!<strong>

**I won't be writing for about a week, I'm going up to my Nan's for the week. But I'll be back shortly.**

**~SB-420**

**Date: 22/11/2011**

**Time: 17:02**


	7. Seeking Help

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Hello. I'm back! Apologies for the delay, as I said previously, I have had a week up at my Nan's. Great time there as well.**

**I got 3 games for my Xbox up there: DJ Hero, DJ Hero 2 and HAWX 2. Love all of them. I also got the first of the Final Destination books and already, I **_**love**_** it. I recommend it to all Final Destination fans... That also **_**slightly**_** involves you, Bloody... If you're a fan...**

**This chapter I'm gonna have to think about for reasons beyond the mortal realm...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>_

_**SEEKING HELP**_

"Okay, that's it! We're getting help whether anyone likes it or not!" Carlos declared as he, as well as Anna, marched out of Aquapolis. They had unfortunately witnessed Knuckles, or what was left of him, 'slop' out of the first jump, as Carlos told the inspectors and detectives, not 10 minutes ago.

This infuriated him. Sure, he should be slightly relieved that he was dead for the way he treated them at the theme park, and the other deaths should have infuriated him, but now, Carlos was on the verge of insanity!

With now just Rouge, Shadow, him and Anna to go, they needed assistance... Fast!

"I agree. We need some answers and we need them now!" Anna seemed to see eye to eye with Carlos as she approached the car.

They opened the doors, buckled themselves in, and Carlos reversed out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot.

His destination? Mobotropolis. He had a good friend who happened to be a secret sorcerer. **(A/N: I think I spelt that right. Hmmm...)** Maybe she could help.

* * *

><p><em>SCREECH!<em>

The tyres skidded to a halt as Carlos stamped the brakes.

The two slowly exited the car and began walking towards where Carlos' friend's shop was located, which was in one of the dark alleyways of the city.

The two took a left turn, heading into a _pure_ shopping street. Shops were here, there and everywhere, but then again, every street was like this.

But there was something strange about it... The street was practically empty. Usually, the street was packed to the point of suffocation.

'That's odd. The street's empty. Why?" Carlos asked himself, but he shook the thought away and continued to concentrate of finding his destination.

The two eventually came, after a 5 minute walk, to a dark alleyway. A wind blew down the alley as if to say, 'Go back...' But they ignored it and went ahead anyway.

Anna noticed that the windows in the shops were black as night. The only lights that shone were some old fashioned candle-powered lights that hung on a metal rod that was stuck to the ground. She clung to her boyfriend in fear as she saw some red eyes shimmering in the dark.

This made Carlos chuckle slightly. "Don't worry. I've been down here more times than you can shake a stick at. It's perfectly safe as far as I'm concerned."

"As far as you're concerned?" Anna repeated uneasily.

"You get the idea." Carlos said confidently.

Eventually, they came to a shop on the street. The words, 'Cauldrons Galore' were barely visible due to the paint being stripped off.

When they entered the building, a door bell rung, alerting the owner of a customer. The pale aroma of herbs and cold, unused metal wafted amongst Anna and Carlos' noses.

They wandered about the shop for about a minute, before a Lynx was spotted in the corner of Anna's eye.

"Ah. We have a customer." she squealed excitedly as she ran back into the shadows of the upper levels.

"Who was that?" Anna asked fearfully.

"The name's Nicole. Nicole the sorceress." A voice cropped up from within the shadows behind Anna.

Anna jumped around in fright to see nothing but shadows. "Show yourself!" Anna demanded.

"Ooh. She's a feisty one, isn't she Carlos?" Nicole asked from a different area of the room.

Carlos shrugged. "I dunno. Never really thought about it. But she's right, come on out. I haven't seen you in ages."

There was an uncanny silence in the room. Eventually, Nicole gave in. "Spoil sport. You always used to get involved in the fun stuff and make it better. That's why I loved you."

Anna's eyes widened. She turned to Carlos. "She was your...?"

"Yep." Nicole's voice popped out from behind Anna once again. Anna turned around to face the lynx, and she actually stayed put. Her red fur was glistened with small black stripes. Her ruby red eyes shimmered against the dim lighting of the shop.

A velvet blue toga covered her body tightly, but had a sort of looseness to it, which made her breasts look bigger by illusion. Her feet were bare as she walked towards Anna, examining her closely. **(A/N: Before you read on, no, this is not Nicole that was used in that old Satam Sonic series.)**

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, but she got no response except for Nicole circling her.

"Good choice Carlos. You really know how to pick 'em. I've been expecting you." Nicole admired, aware that Anna had no idea what she was on about, but ignoring that fact.

"Is that why you're wearing that?" Carlos pointed towards the toga Nicole was wearing.

Nicole chuckled quietly to herself. "And that smart side still stands after a long 2 years" she purred seductively, waltzing up to Carlos and circling him, just like she did with Anna.

"If you're trying to get me to come back to you, then it won't work. Besides, we need a bigger favour." Carlos stated sternly.

"You wish to seek help from beyond the realm of the living, am I correct?" Nicole predicted.

Carlos pointed at her and was about to speak when he realised that she was right. His finger flopped as he stood back.

"Listen. We went to the Mobotropolis Theme Park about a week ago, and we'd gotten on Nemesis. When it was about to go, Anna had a premonition about us all dying on the ride." Carlos explained.

"And let me guess. You got off and some of your friends have already died, but in the same order they would have if they'd stayed on the ride?" Nicole interrupted accurately.

There was another silence about the shop. Carlos and Anna both dropped their mouths. How did she know?

"Um..." Anna started.

"How did you know?" Carlos finished.

Nicole turned around, as if to be slightly ashamed. "I've seen this before." she quietly stated.

"You have?"

"Yes. I know what happens; the ride was meant to crash, but a lucky few survived the disaster by escaping their supposed, 'one-way' fate. But then one-by-one, Death comes for them all." she said quietly, hiding the tears in her eyes.

"And there's no escape. Are you saying we can't stop this?" Carlos stepped forward worriedly.

"Carlos, no." Anna insisted, but Carlos went and hugged Nicole from behind, making her tears roll down her face as she refused to reveal her true reason for her sadness.

"It's okay. What's up?" Carlos asked soothingly.

Nicole sniffled slightly. "It's nothing. Just a memory." she lied.

Carlos let go and pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pen. He handed Nicole the paper, a load of numbers on it.

"What's this?" Nicole asked dumfoundedly.

"We gotta go now, but if there's anything you need to tell us, then phone this number. I'll be on the other end." Carlos explained, revealing to Nicole that those numbers made up his phone number.

"Thank you. I will contact you. And if you require anything, then don't hesitate. Just redial the number." Nicole said, wiping her tears and smiling.

Anna then walked up to Carlos. "It's getting late. We should get going." she whispered, heading towards the door.

Carlos nodded and followed her, waving to Nicole before leaving the shop.

Once again, another silence filled the shop, but the presence of fright, sadness and memories was visible to Nicole.

"If you continue with your journey, then good luck... You're going to need it desperately..."...

**Well. That took a while, but it's done. I made Nicole up from the Satam Sonic series, but it's not her.**

**BTW I am actually rather embarrassed to admit this, but I now have some sort of 'artificial' love for Nicole. I don't know why, but...**

**SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 1/08/2011**

**Time: 18:30**


	8. Damnation to NonBelievers

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Okay. Minor notice: I am sorry, but I am afraid that I shall have to begin to rush this story for 2 reasons. 1. I have another story that I'm writing. 2. I have another idea for another fic that I wish to write.**

**So, if you see any spelling errors or you don't like the chapter because it's too short, then tough.**

**To fans and Bloodrayne666, I give thee my sincerest and deepest apologies.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>_

_**DAMNATION TO NON-BELIVERS**_

"So let me clear things up. We escaped Death, but it turns out that he's reclaiming us?" Carlos questioned as he ran through the front door of his flat room, Anna closing the door behind him.

"That's what your ex said." Anna replied bitterly as she strolled up to Carlos, who was on the computer doing some research.

"So, hang on. Give me the order in which everyone died."

Anna's brow scrunched in thought as she tried to remember the death sequence that she had experienced over a week ago. "Um... Tails... Sonic... Knuckles..."

"Yes... Yes..." Carlos leaned forward in anticipation, rolling his hands.

There was a long silence between Anna and Carlos. Anna was trying ever so hard to remember who was next, whilst Carlos was leaning forwards, his eyes eager to know.

Suddenly, Anna clamped her mouth shut in realisation. "Rouge! Rouge is next. I remember! She was meant to be diced up in a wire mesh fence!" she yelped.

"Okay. So we know who's next, but I'm just gonna research this issue." Carlos began frantically scrolling the screen, typing issues, similar to theirs, looking for an answer... Anything.

After about 2 minutes of scanning the web, Carlos found a news report. The headline read: 'Survivors of Flight 180 Die in Accidents'

Carlos clicked on the hyperlink, which lead them to the MNN, the Mobian News Network.***** As they read, their eyes widened in horror; but somewhere amongst that horror, there was an essence of relief. **(A/N: Not enough time to explain why the * is there. Explanation shall be placed at the end.)**

The article was about a plane crash from 4 years ago. But the funny thing was that 7 people got off the plane because one kid had a premonition of the plane malfunctioning, and then as it took off, it exploded, killing everyone on board.

Then about a month later, the survivors began dying in the _exact_ order they were meant to, having stayed on Flight 180.

"Oh..." Anna began.

"My..." Carlos continued.

"God..." They both said simultaneously.

"So these guys died in their premonition order?" Anna panicked.

"It would seem so, yes. Which would also suggest that there is no way of stopping this..." Carlos was surprisingly calm about this.

"Well then we have to save Rouge." Anna stated the obvious. "We can at least delay the list."

Carlos sighed. "Okay, but can we do it some other time _but_ ten o' clock?"

Anna's face dropped after that. Ten o' clock? She looked round at the digital clock on the wall. 10:00. "Okay, but where would we find her?"

Carlos placed his hand on his chin as his brow scrunched with thought. He clicked his fingers after a minute. "Rouge and Shadow work at G.U.N. Maybe we can visit them there."

Anna's mouth dropped. "Um... Carlos?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you remember what G.U.N. do."

Carlos sighed again. "C'mon babe. We gotta try."

Anna shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. "Okay." she said quietly, giving in.

* * *

><p>"So, you want to talk to Agent Rouge and Agent Shadow, is that correct?" The security guard asked as he escorted Carlos and Anna down a long metallic green corridor.<p>

"If you wish to know why, then I apologise, but that is classified information." Carlos enlightened, trying to put his words in the most polite manner he could without trying to sound desperate, which at the time, he really was.

"It's only for a quick chat." Anna remembered something. "But the chat itself is classified." she said, trying to make it not seem like they wanted permission to see the two just for a polite chat.

The guard drew a sharp breath, before letting it out slowly whilst adjusting his navy blue cap. "Okay, but I'd best warn you, Shadow will be there as well. And he hasn't had a particularly good morning today."

Carlos blinked, before smiling in acknowledgement. "That's okay. He'll need to hear this too."

The guard smiled inside. He liked Carlos' attitude. It was almost as if he were a member of G.U.N. himself. But still, to have such an attitude at such a young age must have meant that the desired meeting was a matter of life and death, which, unknown to him, it was.

Eventually, the 3 came to a door marked 'Agent Rouge & Agent Shadow'

"Good luck." the guard said. Carlos smiled and nodded. He was just about to push the door open when he felt the guard's hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna need it. Try not to do anything to make him mad. We're still cleaning up his mess in A38."

Again, Carlos nodded and the two entered the room.

The room wasn't exactly how Anna had pictured it. She had imagined that it would be like the Cabinet War-rooms that were used in the wars of old, with a large map of some kind in the centre of the room with loads of military equipment dotted around the room.

She had no idea why she thought that. **(A/N: That's because I thought of it...)**

Instead, the room was similar in comparison to Carlos' office, except for more desks and computers... A _lot_ more desks and computers.

"Rouge... Shadow..." Carlos called quietly. The two heads of a white bad and a black and red hedgehog looked up from their monitors.

"Carlos? Anna?" Shadow was surprised to see them, as was Rouge.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rouge asked as she took off her headphones.

"There's no time for that. Have you got like a secret bunker that we can talk?" Anna asked, relieved that they had found them before Death could start his next move.

"Why not here? I mean, the surveillance camera's off." Shadow said, walking up to the two visitors.

"Yeah. This place is pretty secure." Rouge assumed, following Shadow.

"Well, I guess there's the weapons bunker. Besides, I need to let off some steam." Shadow suggested as he walked up to his desk and pushed it forwards.

Contrary to Anna and Carlos' belief, there was a trap door that, presumably, lead to this weapons bunker. Shadow typed in the 4-digit code in and the door hissed and moaned as it opened.

"Well? Are you coming?" Shadow said as he altered his position and jumped down the hole, Rouge following close behind.

"C'mon. It's actually quite snug." Rouge jumped down the hole in pursuit.

Carlos and Anna walked up to the hole; it was no more than a couple of feet deep.***** Hesitating, they jumped down, the door closing behind them. **(A/N: Again, I'll tell you why that's there, but only at the end.)**

Inside the bunker, there were many rooms, all coated in a silver chrome plating. Upon these walls, weapons of various types lay in wait, from guns such as pistols, rifles and machine guns, to machetes and arm blades.

Carlos guessed that these were the weapons that Shadow and Rouge collected over their years of partnership.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Rouge enquired, snapping Carlos out of his trance.

"Listen, I know that what I'm about to say may sound like we're nutcases," Anna began. "But Rouge, you're in danger."

"A... As in, lethal danger?" Rouge stepped forward as if to listen to what Anna was saying. "And what's the proof?"

Anna was stumped for a few seconds. What evidence did she have? Suddenly, Carlos pushed her back gently and stepped forwards.

"I know that we have no proof, but think for a moment. When we got off Nemesis, we cheated Death, but now, he's taken Tails, Sonic and Knuckles."

Shadow stepped forwards and gave an icy sharp glare at Carlos. "Oh, and what? Rouge is next?"

Carlos and Anna gasped. "Wait? So, you don't believe us?"

Shadow scoffed. "What do you think?" His anger was taking control of him. "I've been keeping this act up for days, and I can't take it anymore!"

He pushed Carlos back into the wall, making one of the screws on one of the M1911 pistols fall. It bounced upon the cushiony floor and somehow, the trigger was pulled back, releasing the bullet that Shadow had forgotten to take out.

The room would have been silent, if it weren't for the quiet _slump_ that was heard behind Shadow. Anna gasped, along with Carlos. Knowing that something had happened, Shadow turned round to see Rouge limp on her side with a hole the size of a .45 calibre bullet hole in her eye. The gleam of the bullet was barely visible from the amount of blood that gushed past it.

Shadow could barely choke a gasp, let alone move, or blink, or even breathe. Eventually, his legs gave way and he slumped onto his knees, catching himself with his hands. His eyes rapidly began drowning in tears of loss.

Carlos, who had watched the scene unfold, banged his head against the chrome plated walls. He knew that if Shadow were to die, then he would be next.

However, when his head came in make contact with the wall, the slight vibrations travelled up the wall on somehow onto the ceiling, as if something was guiding it. The vibrations struck a screw that held a large machete in place. The screw loosened and fell on Shadow.

He looked up to see that the machete was beginning to slip. He tried to move his legs, but they were glued in place.

He looked up again but the knife had fallen out. "Oh shi..." The knife impaled Shadow in the mouth, blood erupting from his jaws. His eyes widened in pain, but their colour soon left as he fell limp next to Rouge.

Carlos and Anna were in shock. They had tried to warn them, but they were doomed anyway.

"Well..." Carlos paused to gulp. "I guess I'm next then."...

* * *

><p><strong>Well... The deed is done. This was actually longer than I originally thought. My plan was to have Rouge and Shadow die separately, but...<strong>

**I just have one more chapter left. That's right. The end is near.**

**Soooo. I got the 2****nd**** and 4****th**** DVD of Final Destination and I still haven't seen the new one.**

**As for the asterisks, the first one is because I was up in Scotland for 10 days... Longest ten days of my life. And while we were up there, my dad, who had stayed at home, had finally bought us a house!**

**Yes, our long search is finally over.**

**As for the second asterisk, I was up at my Nanna's for the weekend. I got the new Deus Ex: Human Revolution while I was up there. Brilliant game.**

**So, our journey is nearly over, and I think you know the rest of the plot.**

**Ta-ta.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 30/08/2011**

**Time: 10:03**


	9. The Final Destination

_**FINAL DESTINATION: SONIC STYLE**_

**Well this is it. The final chapter. Oh, we've had some fun along the way, but every journey must come to an end.**

**I may have changed the premonition entirely, but this chapter shall stay original.**

**And a notice from the last chapter, the death for Rouge came from my good friend Bloody. I actually thought it was kinda funny. She got shot by a gun, and she was working for G.U.N. eh... eh?**

***Clears throat* Bloody, your gift is nearly done. I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it.**

**And now... the piece de résistance... I think I spelt that right...**

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**THE FINAL DESTINATION**_

_**3 WEEKS LATER...**_

Anna sat on the underground train resting her head on Carlos' shoulder. She could feel Carlos stroke her hair as she leaned against him.

As they sat together she looked at the map above her head. They were only 4 stops away until they got to their destination.

Anna snuggled closer to Carlos, it was getting late and she couldn't wait to get home and relax, as it had been a long train ride. They had been travelling home from a weekend holiday on the other side of Mobotropolis, now they were going on their journey back to their home area.

After a while, the voice announcer was heard, "Now approaching West Station. Next stop is the City Centre. The City Centre is the end of the line. Next stop is the end of the line."

Anna felt a little scared when she heard that announcement. The train arrived at the West Station, she looked up at the sliding doors where some people were waiting, then, for no apparent reason, she stood up suddenly.

"Anna?" Carlos asked. "Are you ok?"

"I think we should walk." Anna replied as sudden as she stood up.

"It's cold out." Protested Carlos, giving a confused glance to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but the exercise can do us good" Said Anna.

Carlos stood up, the look of confusion never leaving, but then he nodded in agreement. "I guess we could do with some exercise." he said.

When the doors opened, they tried to get out but were pushed back by a group of cheering male dogs who were shouting a football song. Carlos got irritated as he was pushed back, and Anna was almost knocked off her feet.

Just as the dogs pushed their way past her, Anna then saw a familiar face get on train.

"Nicole?" Cried Anna, seeing the red lynx walk on the train. Nicole looked at Anna and smiled in glee. She then walked up and hugged the black lion.

"Hi Anna!" said Nicole, "I didn't know you were on here!" She then saw Carlos "Hey Carlos!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey!" said Carlos.

"I was doing a show at a carnival in West Station, and I've just finished so I was lucky to catch an early train back to the City Centre" Nicole explained.

"Cool!" said Anna, she then looked a little nervous.

"Are you ok?" asked Nicole. Anna then let out a hearty laugh.

"I'm sorry." she said trying to make a joke "I was just feeling a little weird, like it did on that night."

"What?" said Nicole, sitting next to Anna and patting her back. "Look Anna, I know that Death can still strike at any time, but for now, we can enjoy life while we can."

"Exactly." said Carlos, kneeling down so he was level with Anna. "You can still live life, so live while you can."

Anna looked at Carlos and Nicole and then nodded, "You're right." she said "We'll be ok." But suddenly, just as she said that, the train suddenly made a violent jolt!

"What was that?" Cried Nicole as she stood up. Carlos also stood up, as did Anna who looked terrified. As the train jolted, the other passengers stood up terrified and tried to steady themselves on the poles and against the seats.

Carlos grabbed Anna and held her close to him and the train jolted and jumped. Nicole held onto a pole trying to steady herself.

Then Carlos and Anna were flung to the side as the train swung to and fro. Carlos was hit against the metal wall, Anna fell against a seat.

Nicole stood up trying to regain her balance, "Nicole!" Screamed Anna. "Get down!" Nicole looked at Anna in shock, then suddenly a metal wheel appeared from the side as the train scrapped against the wall. As it did, it hit Nicole, sending the lynx flying and exploding in blood.

Anna screamed as she saw Nicole die horrifically before her eyes and get covered in her blood.

Carlos too stared in shock until he was thrown up as the train gave another violent jump. He then fell against the window, which was beginning to crack due to his weight. He tried to pull away, but he was too late as the glass shattered and he was dragged screaming out of the window against the wall between the train.

As he was dragged outside, his body was crushed and exploded in blood and guts against the wall. Anna began to scream and cry as she saw her lover die. She then screamed again as she flung out of the carriage as the train stopped violently and debris, the passengers, including her, were thrown out of the train.

As the train crashed, bodies were flung out of the smashed windows all broken, dead and bloody, the whole area was filled with destruction and death. The train lay shattered and broken, sparks of electricity flashed, lighting up the dark tunnel, all around lay broken metal and dead bodies.

Amongst them lay Anna the lion. She lay in the middle of the tracks covered in blood and crying. She looked up at the devastation around her and began crying. She tried to move, but a wave of agonising pain shot up her leg. She turned to look at it to see it was horrifically twisted and broken.

Anna bit her lip and tried to move, but as she did, she heard a rumbling in the distance. Then she heard a rumbling in the distance. She then looked up to see some lights appear in the tunnel, then she saw another train heading her way! Anna opened her mouth to scream, as she did, the train came straight towards her...!

Just then Anna found herself back on the train, and Carlos was talking to her. "You can still live life, so live while you can." Carlos said to her, he then stopped to see Anna's eyes wide with terror, her mouth hanging open and tears run down her cheeks.

"You ok?" Asked Carlos, confused. Anna's mouth trembled.

"The train..." she whispered in terror.

Carlos went pale. "Oh shit!" he cried. He stood up and tried to pull the emergency break. "Help!" he shouted. "Stop the train!"

Anna got up as well and began to bang on the doors. "Stop the train!" she screamed. "It's gonna crash!" she tried to pull on the doors to force them open, but as she did, the lights flashed and flickered, and the train began to jolt and jump...

**So, I think that's pretty original. I tried to keep it the same, but I don't think I did...**

**And don't worry. Nicole wasn't on the ride, she was just there by accident.**

**I'd like to thank one person: Bloodrayne666. This is, after all, my gift to her. She has given my many pieces of guidance. If you're reading this, which you probably are, then I hope I succeeded in this.**

**So, with that done, I can resume Prankster In Love and hopefully, when that is finished, start my first series. It's called 4eva and it's coming **_**very **_**soon.**

**Bye for now.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 30/08/2011**

**Time: 16:28**


End file.
